


Worlds for the Girl

by Lihai



Category: Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lihai/pseuds/Lihai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Degel, Sisyphus, and books. Friendship fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worlds for the Girl

"You're not going to need those in battle, are you?" Sisyphus asked, pulling a copy of Herschel's A Treatise on Astronomy off the shelf. Idle curiosity, Degel knew, was normally not a state of mind Sisyphus indulged. However, the two of them spent a lot of time visiting each other's libraries, and Sisyphus enjoyed learning about small, sometimes loosely relevant details.

"They're called reading glasses," Degel explained. "They do just that, help you read more easily. I wouldn't need them otherwise."

Although by tradition Gold Saints should wear their Cloths at all times, today was a rare day when they were clad in non-combat outfits. The new Athena had been located, escorted to Sanctuary, and provided with her own quarters. After she got over her disorientation and homesickness, her first order was for the Gold Saints to take off of their Cloths for just one day. It might be a child's whim, and yet to disobey was unthinkable. First, because she was Athena; second, because it would have indicated that the Gold Saints did not have sufficient mastery of their own Cloths to be able to summon them at a moment's notice.

Degel found it somewhat discomfiting to go around the premises without his Aquarius Cloth, which had practically become a second skin. If the situation was equally problematic for the others, none of them showed it. Just this morning he saw Manigoldo somersaulting around the training ground with gleeful abandon, while novice Saints stared and gaped.

"All right." Sisyphus walked over to the table and put down the book on top of its fellow tomes, making the pile wobble dangerously. Taking five books off the pile to form a new one, he went on, "Another book and I'm done. You don't mind me borrowing so many books, I hope."

"As long as you actually read them. No need to worry about Athena - the Pope is looking after her."

About to return to the shelf, Sisyphus paused. "When I saw her on the street, with those two boys," he admitted, eyes on the books, "she seemed so... ordinary. I'm still trying to get used to the idea that Athena is here, now, with us."

Knowing Sisyphus, he was not expressing his doubts about the Pope's instructions; rather, he was contemplating the repercussions. "I know. And we're not the only ones who have to get used to it."

"Have you gone and talked to her?"

Degel shook his head. "If anyone should talk privately to her now, it's you."

"You should, too. Talking with us would make her feel she's welcome here, that she has friends. You can start by telling her about the glasses."

In his mind's eye Degel saw himself in civilian clothes and glasses, sitting on his haunches in front of their Goddess. The mental picture was soothing, which disturbed him. "Children love pop-up books - I might bring one of those, just for precaution."


End file.
